When Heiresses Drink
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Come on, Ruby." Yang was nearly crying with laughter. "Why not let her loose? As long as we keep her in the room, what harm could she possibly do?" (Just a little something. Happy Thanksgiving!)


**I woke up one day and this happened. I am not sorry. Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

When Heiresses Drink

"Yang, are you _serious_?"

"Uuhhhh..."

"_Hic_..."

"Do you have _any_ idea... of how totally hilarious this is going to be?"

"Well, that was what I was going for..."

"But still," Blake interjected the sisters' conversation. "Don't you think you might have let her have a little... too much?"

"_Hic_..."

"I thought the princess would be able to hold her liquor." Yang defended.

"Where did you even get that stuff in the first place?" Blake wondered.

"...I'm not at liberty to say?"

"She's going to kill you tomorrow."

"I know..." Yang bit her lip, momentarily terrified, but could not continue feeling that way as she watched her sister trying to keep the heiress from falling over on her bed.

"Weiss, come on," Ruby urged her partner, trying not to giggle. "You're drunk. You need to lie down." She had only just stopped her from jumping on her bed, narrowly avoiding the heiress giving herself a concussion from hitting the underside of Ruby's bunk.

"I'm not -_hic_- drunk!" Weiss whined. "All I had was water!"

"Yeah, which Yang thought it was a good idea to somehow spike..."

"Oh, come on!" The blonde chuckled. "I thought it would be funny. Aaaand it is." From where she peeked out over her bed, she watched amusedly as Ruby attempted to sling her arm around Weiss's shoulders and get her into bed.

Even Blake was interested enough in the spectacle to put down her book and observe the fiasco.

"It won't be funny when she's murdering you tomorrow." Ruby warned. "Come on, Weiss. You should go to sleep."

"I don't wanna!" The heiress puffed out her tinted cheeks. "I'm a big girl! I wanna stay up late!" By this point, Ruby had managed to get her underneath the covers, but Weiss threw them off and scrambled to her feet.

"Come on, Ruby." Yang was nearly crying with laughter. "Why not let her loose? As long as we keep her in the room, what harm could she possibly do?"

Ruby did not particularly like the foreboding implications in her words, but it was clear that Weiss was not going to sleep any time soon.

"Unless you wanna knock her out." Yang offered.

"Ugh, fine..." Ruby let her partner out of bed.

"Yay!" Weiss jumped up and threw her arms around her. "Thank you, Rubyyy!"

The younger sister ignored the cackling and clapping coming from behind her.

Now that she was free to wreak havoc as she pleased, Weiss began by slumping to the floor onto her stomach.

"Um... Weiss? What're you-"

"Shh!" The heiress put a finger to her lips. "Target sighted."

Ruby and Yang shared confused glances with one another before they anticipated Weiss's line of fire. Blake blinked back at the heiress, unsure of how to react, her ears twitching nervously.

The three of them watched as Weiss dragged herself across the floor, stopping at the side of Blake's bed to wiggle her hips like a cat before pouncing on unsuspecting prey, which in this case was very suspecting.

Weiss smirked as she launched herself off the floor.

"Aaand gotcha!" She landed on top of Blake full-force, causing the Faunus girl to cough at the impact.

"Weiss, wha-"

"Kitty eeears!" Weiss threw herself on top of Blake as her hands found their way to her ears.

"I can't believe this..." Ruby was at a loss for what to do: laugh, or try and stop the ensuing assault, whereas Yang had rolled over onto her bed, unable to breathe due to how hard she was laughing.

Blake found the sisters' reactions somewhat irksome as she panicked about the heiress on top of her. But although the initial jump onto her stomach had been anything but graceful, the hands that brushed over her ears were surprisingly gentle, like a curious child's.

"Hmmm... -_hic_!-" Weiss hummed. "So soft... I've always wanted to -_hic_- do thiiiss..."

Blake felt her cheeks grow hot but was unable to push the heiress off of her due to the heavenly sensation spreading in her ears at the moment.

Weiss continued to giggle and smother Blake in affection which the Faunus was too petrified to know how to react to.

It was another minute until Ruby and Yang had recovered and decided things had gone far enough.

"Okay," Yang hopped down from her bed. "Up you go!" Grabbing the heiress under her arms, she hoisted Weiss off of her partner. "Sorry, but only _I_ get to do those kinds of things to Blake."

Yang placed Weiss back on her feet next to Ruby, who needed to act quickly in order to catch her when she swayed slightly.

"Aww..." Weiss pouted. "Big sister Yang is so mean..."

Yang froze for an instant before slowly, slowly turning around.

"What... did you just call me?"

"...Big sister, Yang?"

"Oh my god..."

This time Blake needed to jump up in order to save her partner from collapsing.

"Yang? What is it?"

"She... she called me..." She could not continue as she staggered over to Blake's bed to sit down. Blake turned to a chortling Ruby for an explanation.

"You see," she began. "Yang has a thing for being the big sister. I used to call her that too when I was little, but I haven't said it in years. So to hear it coming from Weiss was probably... too much for her to handle."

Blake turned back to where her partner was sitting on her bed with her hands to her face, mumbling incoherent things to herself.

"...I see."

"I think it's time for bed after all." Ruby decided.

"Agreed."

"Awww!" Weiss pouted, stomping her foot in protest.

"No complaining!" Ruby scolded, taking her hands and leading her back to bed. "It's already past your bedtime. Look, everyone else is going to sleep, too. See?" She nodded toward their teammates who were lying down in Blake's bed, Yang evidently still being too flabbergasted to make it back to her own.

Weiss seemed to think for a moment before she gave in.

"Okay..." She allowed Ruby to tuck her under the covers.

"Comfy?" Ruby asked with a bit of an awkward smile, being in a situation she never would have imagined possible.

"Yeah!" Weiss beamed up at her. Ruby held back a squeal.

"Promise you'll go right to bed, okay? No sneaking off."

"Okay."

"Okay. Then good night, Weiss." Ruby reached her arms up to her bed, but before she could pull herself up, she paused.

"Ruby?"

"Yes? What is-mmph!"

Weiss jumped up from her bed, threw her arms around Ruby's neck and kissed her full on the lips.

"I loooove you!" The heiress sang as she hiccuped again.

Behind her, Ruby could hear the loud thump as Yang fell off the bed. She turned her head slightly to find Blake's ears perked as tall as they could go, and Yang nearly choking on her laughter.

"_Oh my god.._." She wheezed. "Getting Weiss drunk may have been the best decision I've ever made..."

"A-Alright, alright!" Ruby quickly placed her hands on Weiss's shoulders as she put her back into her bed. "She's not thinking clearly."

"Ruby you're blushing _so_ _hard_-"

"S-Shut up!" Ruby touched her fingers to her lips, still unsure of what the fluttering in her chest meant.

"Ruby...?" Weiss's voice was small this time, and Ruby slowly glanced down at her to be met with watery, mist-blue eyes. "Are you... _hic_... mad at me?"

Even Blake needed to stifle a small sound, a feat neither of the sister's managed.

"No!" Ruby gasped. "Of course not! This is all Yang's fault anyway..."

"Big sister Yang?" Weiss spoke in a teary voice, delivering the final blow to the blonde as she flopped back down onto Blake's bed.

"Yes." Ruby explained. "But it's really time for bed now, okay?"

Weiss merely nodded in earnest.

Ruby tucked her in one final time. Likewise, Blake pushed Yang's limp body to one side of the bed before casually slipping herself into her partner's arms.

Ruby noticed how Weiss kept peeking over her shoulder to watch the other two, and when the heiress next spoke her name, Ruby felt she knew what was coming.

"Ruby?"

"...Yes?"

"I wanna sleep like that, too."

"Weiss..."

"I'm cold..." Weiss gave a pitiable shiver for emphasis.

Thinking with her mind, it would be the perfect way to ensure Weiss not slip out in the middle of the night.

Thinking with her heart, Ruby had wanted nothing more since day one.

Her face was still warm from the kiss earlier, and looking down at Weiss now, she would never forgive herself if she refused those imploring eyes.

"Alright." Ruby swallowed hard as she slipped beneath the blankets, fearing the tumult of the oncoming morning. Perhaps she could manage to wake first and slip back into her own bed before the heiress awoke tomorrow?

Weiss gave a delighted wiggle as she moved over to make room for her. She then pressed herself to Ruby's chest, nestling her face into her neck. Ruby took note that she did feel rather cold, and therefore allowed herself to be daring enough to wrap her arms around Weiss's back.

Weiss sighed blissfully as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Ruby." She whispered.

"Yeah... 'Night, Weiss." Ruby hugged her a little tighter as Weiss snuggled closer.

She did not have to wait long before the heiress had fallen still, her breathing quiet and steady.

When she was certain it was safe, Ruby let out a sigh. "That was crazy." She muttered.

Evidently, her other teammates were still awake, and she heard Blake's soft reply.

"But it was quite amusing. Well, when she wasn't on me, that is."

"Oh just admit that you liked it!" Yang jeered, reaching up for herself to scratch Blake's ears. She was rewarded with a small whimper and a furious blush from her partner.

"But..." Ruby was still uncomfortable. "But do you think she... meant it?"

Ruby's crush on the her partner had been apparent to everyone but the heiress herself since day one. Yang and Blake were forced to watch the pitiful one-sided romance clumsily unfold, that is until tonight.

Yang offered her two cents to ease Ruby's thoughts. "You'd be surprised what getting a little tipsy can do to some people. It usually brings out their true feelings. Remember what she said about touching Blake's ears? 'I've always _wanted_ to do this!'"

"Do you mean to say she really thinks of you as an older sister figure, then?" Blake wondered.

Yang had to cover her mouth again as she felt a blush coming on.

"W-W-Well, th-that may be so..." Yang stammered before clearing her throat again. "B-But anyway... Ruby, I think you're all good."

Ruby felt the blood rush back to her cheeks as Yang spoke. She gazed down at Weiss sleeping peacefully in her arms, and had to wonder whether the smile on her lips was from her airy state of mind or if it was genuine.

"Just don't do anything to her while she's drunk." Yang cautioned with a devilish grin. "It's no fun if they can't fight back."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Yelped Blake. "Do... do you mean to tell me you... did the same thing to me once and I don't remember...?"

"Uuuhhh..."

"Yang!"

As the two behind her bickered and thrashed about, Ruby held back her giggles as she continued to cradle Weiss in her arms. _Even if it's only for a little while, this is enough_. She thought.

Abandoning all thoughts of sneaking back to her own bed, Ruby closed her eyes and allowed sleep to come.

* * *

The following morning, she greatly regretted that decision to stay in Weiss's bed all night.

The appalled screaming of "What are you doing in my bed you dunce, what kind of indecent things transpired last night, Ruby _what are you doing in my bed" _echoed in a shrill scream all throughout Beacon Academy.

Yang was forced to pay her penance for getting Weiss drunk, which was being screamed at for at least an hour about the consequences of drinking underage, but most importantly the consequences of tricking _her_ into drinking.

The heiress refused to hear of the things she had done in her deprived state of mind the previous evening. But she could not help but wonder why Ruby refused to meet her gaze for the entire day.

However, when she got an inkling of what had probably happened, she ended up stomping rose-red out of the room to cringe alone at the bathroom sink. The other three had watched her go, Ruby also blushing madly.

"Welp," Yang laughed. "Looks like the-"

"Yang, _do not_-" Blake crushed her heel into the blonde's foot.

"Cat's outta the bag!"

Blake soon followed the heiress into the bathroom, joining her in her ritual of self-loathing for falling for such hopeless morons.

* * *

**A/N: This was basically just an excuse to write 5-year-old-drunken Weiss. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
